klondikefandomcom-20200213-history
Sleds
In order to travel from place to place you need a sled. Sleds can be upgraded with faster and stronger dogs in order to go farther and to hold more cargo. This page contains information about how to obtain and maintain sleds. Sleds Available in Klondike: The following list contains the sleds currently available in the game arranged according to capacity. Small Sled This is the default sled you start out with. *Requirements to obtain:None *Capacity: 100 lbs. *Range: 100 km. *Dogs: One grey Husky *Food: Porridge Light Wind This is the sled you upgrade to at Wind's Song once you have built the Windmill. *Requirements to obtain: Small Sled + 3 Moon Stone *Capacity: 120 lbs. *Range: 125 km. *Dogs: Two grey Huskies *Food: Porridge *Addons: 2 Large Sled This is a sled purchased in the Market. *Requirements to obtain: Bought for 1,000,000 gold coins when player level is 35+ (Unlocked for 35 Gems if under level 35) *Capacity: 250 lbs. *Range: 100 km. *Dogs: Two grey Huskies *Food: Porridge *Addons: 2 Eagle Sled This is the sled you upgrade to at Aery once you have built the Eagle's Nest. *Requirements to obtain: Light Wind + 7 Small Ruby *Capacity: 300 lbs. *Range: 125 km *Dogs: Four grey Huskies *Food: Porridge *Addons: 2 Shaman Sled This is the sled you upgrade to at Polar Side once you have built the Sacred Stone. *Requirements to obtain: Eagle Sled + 7 5-carat Diamond *Capacity: 400 lbs. *Range: 150 km. *Dogs: Two grey Huskies and two white Huskies. *Food: Porridge and Fish *Addons: 2 Freight Sled This is a sled purchased in the Market. *Requirements to obtain: Bought with 80 Emeralds *Capacity: 600 lbs. *Range: 150 km. *Dogs: Four white huskies *Food: Fish *Addons: 3 Indigo Sled This is the sled you upgrade to at Indigo once you have built the Chapel. *Requirements to obtain: Shaman Sled + 7 15-carat Diamond *Capacity: 800 lbs. *Range: 180 km. *Dogs: Four (4) white huskies (even though six are pictured) *Food: Fish *Addons: 4 Modern Sled This is a sled purchased in the Market. *Requirements to obtain: Bought with 150 Emeralds *Capacity: 1000 lbs. *Range: 210 km. *Dogs:Six white huskies (even though eight are pictured) *Food: Fish *Addons: 4 Two-horse harness This is the sled you upgrade to at Indim once you have built the Horse Station. (http://imageshack.com/a/img901/6757/O9S0E3.png) *Requirements to obtain: Indigo Sled + 7 Amethyst *Capacity: 900 kg. *Range: 180 km. *Horses: Two (2) chestnut horses *Food: Horse Feed *Addons: 4 Dog Feeding / Navigation 101 Dogs must be fed in order to pull the sleds. In order to feed them Porridge and/or Fish must be available for them to eat. Dogs will not eat any food on the sled itself (they are good dogs and do not go eating the cargo.) Food must be transferred to a storage building in order for the food to count as food. Keep in mind that: *White huskies eat 1 fish each dog per day *Grey huskies eat 1 porridge each per day *Food Reserves means how many DAYS of food the dogs have ingested and reserved. According to the Shaman Sled pictured, the dogs have eaten 0 days worth of food, and can consume enough food to last 20 days without being fed. *Days only count to get to and from expedition locations - it's not related to real time. *The number of valid food available is displayed on the Team tab as (total available at this location) / (Food needed to satiate the dogs per day). That means, in the case of the Shaman Sled pictured on the left, the location has 465 porridge available and the grey dogs require two porridge to eat each day (1 per dog for a total of 2 per day.) The location has 1033 fish available and the white dogs require two fish to eat each day (1 per dog for a total of 2 per day.) * DISTANCE is the distance that sled can travel per SEGMENT for a trip. This means that for the pictured Shaman Sled, it can only travel to other locations within 150 km of the one the sled is currently at. *If it is desired to make a trip to a far off destination, the player must bring enough food to deposit at other locations in order for the dogs to have a place to stop, rest, and eat. Then the player may continue on with the rest of the segments of the trip. * If it is desired to make a trip to a far off destination WITHOUT stopping at each location along the way, the player may use the PASS BY WITHOUT A STOP button. Multiple locations can be routed this way. What this button does is makes the sled travel through the location - it counts as a rest or a stop, however the location screen does not appear, the sled merely resets it's allow able distance and continues on to the next location. *Food is deposited at locations by first loading food onto the sled. Then when the sled arrives at the desired deposit location, click on the sled and press the UNLOAD button to deposit the food at the storage location. If there is no storage location, the UNLOAD option will not be available and a THROW AWAY button will be in it's place. If the player throws away food, it will be lost forever. Out of dog food? Sometimes a player will run out of food while on an expedition and cannot return to their main town. When this happens, there are two options: *Pay the emeralds in order to feed the dogs. *Unload all items to the storage building at the player's current location and then select the HOME tent icon on the bottom left corner of the game screen.' If no storage location is available at the player's current location, the ENTIRE load of cargo will be dropped and lost forever. Items required to access locations such as the Tent, Sleeping bag, Rope ladder, etc are NOT discarded with the cargo.' Travel Routes: Station to *Indigo – 63 km *Diamondland - 84 km *Wind's Song - 89 km *Ukhty – 140 km *Aery - 190 km *Polar-Side – 246 km Wind's Song to *Indigo – 127 km *Diamondland – 99 km *Station - 89 km *Ukhty – 64 km *Aery – 124 km *Polar-Side – 165 km Ukhty to *Indigo – 155 km *Diamondland – 108 km *Wind's Song – 64 km *Station - 140 km *Aery – 153 km *Polar-Side – 168 km Aery to *Indigo – 245 km *Diamondland – 224 km *Wind's Song – 124 km *Ukhty – 153 km *Station – 190 km *Polar-Side – 69 km Polar-Side to *Indigo – 293 km *Diamondland – 261 km *Wind's Song- 165 km *Ukhty – 168 km *Aery – 69 km *Station – 246 km Category:Content